Of Angels and Demons
by GooooodPie
Summary: Light never had any major problems in his life. That was until he graduated university and recieved his guardian, the unusual and secretive L. Now with many twists, turns, and problems headed their way. Will sparks fly or will they be seperated forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Early Graduation

Ok, hello everybody! First of all I would like to thank everyone who reads and reviews this. And I would like to thank Lawli-chan for helping me to get the courage to put up a Death Note FanFic.

Parings: L x Light and Matt x Mello

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note.

Note: Death Note characters MAY be OOC. I have tried to put them best in character as possible, but if you have any suggestions I would be more than happy to use them to make my story better.

* * *

Of Angels and Demons

Chapter 1: The Early Graduation

The crisp cold winter air swirled outside of the windows of one of the most prestige universities in Japan. There was not a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining, making everything look brighter. Inside the university however, the lesson that the teacher was drabbling on about made everything look grey.

"Now, since the school year will be ending soon you all know that major tests are coming up. So today we will be reviewing the quadratic equation. I hope that you all know that the equation is…" the teacher drabbled on, talking in his extremely boring voice, like he had no emotion in his life.

In the back of the classroom however, a young brown haired boy sat in his chair. Blocking the teachers bored words and staring outside a window which was, conveniently enough for him, placed right next to his desk giving him a wonderful view of the courtyard below.

"Now, which one of you can answer this question?" the teacher said his eyes wandering from student to student until they landed on the brown haired boy. "How about you Light, why don't you answer the question?" the teacher asked.

"The answer is 72" Light said not even looking at the teacher, or more like trying to avoid looking at the rather grotesque looking grey haired and eyed man sitting on a stool behind the teacher. Who every once in a while stretched his grey wings to get the stiffness out of them.

"Very good Mr. Yagami, but next time you answer I would prefer it if you looked at me while answering the question" he said before going back to his lesson.

Light continued to stare out the window, not even wondering why the teacher would even ask him a question about something he learned in the 8th grade.

'Please, I know that he only called on me to show everybody how smart I am. He knows that I already took the test and today is my last day here' Light thought rolling his amber eyes.

Ding! Dong! The bell rang signaling that the period was over and it was now lunch time. Light gathered up his things and walked out the door, and even though he wanted to rush out the door and never look back at that grey haired man, he kept his cool acting like it didn't matter that it was his last period before this afternoon's graduation.

He walked down the hall ignoring all of the semi-glares from the guys who all wanted to be like him, and the girls giggling, whispering, and pointing at him. All of them were probably commenting how hot he looked or how smart he was.

"LIGHT-KUN!!!" came the loud squeal from behind him.

'Damn, it's Misa; can't she just leave me alone" Light thought to himself inwardly cringing, before he was suddenly tackled by the blond.

"Oh Light-kun, Misa can't wait for this afternoon's graduation! You will ask Misa out after it's over right!" she said, her last sentence sounding more like a statement than a question.

"Misa what are you talking about? You know that the graduation isn't open to the public, only the graduating class and the principle is allowed to be there" Light said, inwardly smirking at his genius.

"But Light-kun didn't you know Misa just barely made it, so Misa and Light-kun will be in the graduation together!" Misa said snuggling into his back, an act that made Light's hairs stand on end. But before he could even get her off he was stopped by his other blond friend, Mello.

"Light thank goodness I found you now come on we got to get ready for the graduation" Light's blond haired friend grabbed him and started to drag him away before he was stopped once more, by the other blond.

(A.N. Hey you know I just got a thought, anybody else notice a lot of similarities between the characters. Mello, Misa, and Matt's names all begin with M. Mello and Misa are both blond. Light and L's names both begin with L. Wow!)

"Where do you think you're taking MISA'S Light-kun, Mello?" Misa said grabbing on to Light's other arm.

"Away from you bitch" Mello said, and while Misa was stunned by his language, but probably because she didn't know what a bitch was, Mello took his chance to drag Light away.

As they quickly sped away, leaving a stunned Misa in the hallway, her mouth gaping open making her look like a fish before finally getting her act together and saying "What's a bitch?"

* * *

Mello finally stopped dragging Light when they were in the courtyard. His leather clothed friend sitting down on one of the stone benches.

"Ah thanks Mello I really owe you one" Light said scratching the back of his head, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Please, like that bitch was really any trouble, but since you owe me one…" Mello trailed off a smirk appearing on his face, his ice blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I know you want another chocolate bar, how about I buy you one after we graduate" Light said.

"Sounds great! Yeah, that would also let my new guardian get more info about me." Mello said a huge grin on his face.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about Misa though. Did you know that she got to graduate as well? Apparently she "just made it"" Light said rolling his eyes.

"Please, you and I both know that damn idiot wouldn't have ever been able to make it into the early graduation without bribing the principle. I'll tell you if she wasn't a virgin before she sure isn't now" Mello said the smirk on his face getting larger.

"Like I really needed to know that Mello" Light said a frown on his face.

Suddenly an announcement came over on the loudspeakers. "Would all of the graduates please report to the auditorium for um well the graduation that is all."

"Man, the principle is so smart, no the graduates are going to go because we've all failed. Yeah I could see that couldn't you Light? Congratulations! You've just failed, and are on your way to working at a fast food restaurant or gas station! Great for you!" Mello said chuckling.

"I don't really think so, but ok, now come on were going to be late" Light said before starting to walk off towards the auditorium.

Mello just sighed and followed him muttering something under his breath that sounded like "Stupid Light, never knows how to have any fun."

It was time, all of the graduates had gathered in the auditorium. Light looked around having nothing better to do.

"So what cha thinking about?" Mello said popping up next to Light.

"Just wondering what kind of guardian I'm going to get" Light said a sigh escaping his lips.

"Yeah, I'm a bit worried as well" Mello said a thoughtful look on his face.

"You're worried? What could you be worried about?" Light asked.

"I'm worried" a smile spread across his face "That I'll get a pansy for a guardian."

"Wow, that sure seems like a lot to worry about" Light said rolling his amber eyes for around the tenth time that day.

"Excuse me students!" The principle said tapping a pencil on the podium while trying to get the students attention, but to no avail. The students kept talking each of them either whispering about what kind of guardian they wanted or what they didn't want their guardian to have.

The principle, after trying several more times to get the students quiet, snapped his fingers. A sharp gust of wind blew, immediately quieting the students, and for the first time many of them noticed the sharp black eyed and haired guardian standing in a corner.

"Now, I am very happy to say…blah blah blah. (5 minutes later) Now, I will call you up one by one for you to receive your diplomas. You will then go into the door next to me where you will be um…well I don't really know how it all goes, but you will then receive your guardian."

(A.N. Ok, I don't remember if you get diplomas if you graduate university. I know you get them when you graduate High School, but nothing else. We're pretending that everyone has a different last and first name. Right now as your reading this A.N. they are calling out names to receive their diplomas. I'm doing this to speed things up so back to the story!)

"Light, Mello, and Misa" the principle called out. Each of them receiving their diplomas and waiting in front of the door. Misa went though the door first, Light and Mello insisting she go because they were gentlemen.

"Mello, Misa's finished time for you go in" the attendant said.

"Wish me luck!" Mello said before walking though the door, and a couple of minutes later Light was called in.

He stepped into the room and surveyed his surroundings. The room was a solid pearl white color, with the floor a metallic grey color. "Light Yagami step into the center of the room" Light did as he was told and noticed that the floor at the area he was standing on was raised. Suddenly the platform started to glow blue and he felt like he was weightless, then as quickly as it came the feeling and glow were gone.

He then turned his attention to the platform across from him rise up. A brilliant flash of white light appeared on top of the platform, and Light had to shield his eyes from it.

Then the light started to fade and standing there on the platform was a being covered by its raven colored wings. The wings started to unfold and now Light could see the entire figure of his guardian. He took in the boy's looks standing across from him.

He was a hunched figure that was wearing blue jeans, a simple white long-sleeved T-shirt, and most shockingly no shoes or socks. His raven colored wings spread out from behind him and his raven hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages. Finally his pale white skin that looked as if he hadn't seen the light of days in years, that and his big onyx black eyes that look as if they could pull you into their depths and never let you out. After a couple seconds of them staring at each other the boy spoke.

"Hello, my name is L and I am your guardian. It is a pleasure to meet you Light Yagami." The boy named L said an emotionless look on his face.

Light just stood their looking stunned at his guardian. 'This can NOT be happening.'

* * *

Alright, that was chapter one of, Of Angles and Demons. I hope you enjoyed it.

I love constructive criticism and just random reviews. Flames will be used to light Matt's cigarettes so take that evil flamers!

Also, favoring a story is great, but it does NOT count as a review. I like to hear reviews even if its only a 'Good job!' or a 'You suck!' Besides, I feel bad when people favorite my story and don't leave a review. It makes me feel, like you guys didn't really enjoy my story.

Anyway, special thanks again to Lawli-chan for being a great friend! :3

~From Kara-chan.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Guardians

Ok, hello everybody to the second chapter of, Of Angels and Demons!

I appreciate all of the reviews and favoriting thingies. Now on with the disclaimer and parings and then the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note.

Parings: L x Light and Matt x Mello.

* * *

Chapter 2: Meet the Guardians

There were no other words to describe what Light was feeling at this very moment. The only words that would come to his mind were 'I can't believe this is happening.'

"Excuse me Light-sama, but may I enquire to where we are going" L said following Light as he was supposed to.

'Here he goes again with the questions' Light thought, L had been asking questions ever since they got out of that room.

He had been asking questions about everything. Questions about Japan, Light, and his family. For example; how old was Light? What kind of technology did they have? Did he have any brothers or sisters? Were his parents divorced?

After staying quiet for a couple of minutes Light herd the same question again. "Pardon me for repeating myself, but Light-sama where are we going?" L asked again, his face unemotionless, and not as if he was sorry at all.

"We are going to meet my friend Mello at Chocolata" Light said finally giving in to L's question.

(A.N. There really is a place called Chocolata. I'm just not sure I spelled it right. Anyway I was just thinking of a place where there was chocolate and I remembered Chocolata. So if anyone reading this FanFic lives by the Woodland's Mall in Houston, Texas and has been to the Chocolata by the Tinseltown Theater, that's the design this Chocolata will look like.)

"I see, very well then Light-sama" L said while nodding.

They were both quiet for minutes on end, the pregnant scilence never seemed to end. The only sounds were the shuffling of L's bare feet against the ground and a flap of his wings every once in a while. Finally after a couple minutes more Light couldn't take it anymore, and decided to ask L something that he had been pondering for quite a while. "Why do you call me that?" Light asked annoyance spreading over his features.

"Call you what?" L said tilting his head at an angle, which disturbingly enough reminded Light of an owl.

"You know...Light-sama" he said a scowl had appeared on his face when he had added the 'sama' to the end of his name.

"I am very sorry Light-sama, I did not mean to offend you. It is just the way that I was taught to talk to the person I was supposed to guard" L said his face as emotionless as always.

"Ok, no it's nothing I was just curious" Light said putting his hands in his pockets figuring that he probably wouldn't be able to get anything more out of L. They continued to walk, Light with his hands in his pocket and L in his own slouched manner, and before long they had reached Chocolata.

L took a moment to look over the building. The silver-painted sign with big straight neon white letters that spelled 'Chocolata'. The building was two floors and was wood-looking on the outside, with glass window's so you could see inside the shop. Inside the store right when you walked in was an ice cream machine with many different flavors, but all had one ingredient, chocolate. Then there were two counter, and on one half was a 6 inch tall chocolate cake, which just drove L mad. All that chocolate in one place, it was hard to resist.

Behind the two counters and the machine was a place were alcoholic drinks and milkshakes were made, along with the cash register for paying. Near the back wall was an area filled with chocolate carvings. The carvings were made out of dark, milk, and white chocolate, and since the area had a glass wall you could actually see them making the carvings. Then on the two opposite sides of the door was two shelves each. Mexican and Dark chocolate was on the left, and Milk and White chocolate were on the right.

Light pushed open the door and noticed his blond haired friend sitting in a booth. Light quickly walked over to him, not bothering to care if L could keep up or not.

"Hey Mello what's up? Uh hey where's you guardian?" Light asked.

"He's getting me a drink and a chocolate crepe" Mello said all while biting into a chocolate bar. "Anything up, nope but you do still owe me a chocolate bar."

"I see; may I sit down?" Light asked a fake polite smile on his face to hide his annoyance that Mello remembered about the chocolate.

"May I sit down" Mello said mimicking Light "Of course you can sit down, and don't pull that stupid smile on me" Mello said a scowl now present on his face. "I helped you out with Misa, and you said that you would pay me back by buying me a chocolate bar."

Light sat down across from Mello on the tan couch that was spotted with chocolate colored dots. "I know, I just didn't expect you to be so pushy with your demands" he said a small smile appearing on his face. He then noticed that L was still standing up, his dark raven wings tucked behind him.

"Come on L why don't you sit down" Light said gesturing to the seat next to him, his same smile still on his face.

"I could not Light-sama, it would be improper if I were to do such a thing. In fact I think I shall go order you something, anything in particular?" L asked and Light could've sworn that he had saw L flinched at his question, but knowing that L wouldn't tell him anything, he didn't say anything about it.

"Uh, just a chocolate milkshake will do" Light said, not wanting to offend L anymore. L however just bowed his head before going over to order Light's milkshake, and Light thought that he had saw a skip in his step as he went.

"So that's your guardian?" Mello said raising one of his well-groomed and kept blond eyebrows at L. All the while noticing the details about him, such as his clothing and posture.

"Yep, I don't get it though why would it be improper for him to sit down next to me?" Light asked confusion written in his amber eyes.

"I have no idea, I asked my guardian the same thing you did, he just cringed and stepped away from me" Mello said taking another bite out of his milk chocolate bar.

"Weird, so I suppose that your guardians not a wimp, after all you seem pretty ok" Light said as Mello rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's not a wimp, but on the way here all he did was listen to a C.D. player" Mello said, this time taking a vicious bite out of his chocolate bar.

Right, hey here comes L, and I suppose that's your guardian standing next to him" Light said noticing a boy walking next to L.

The boy had bright rust red colored hair and wings. His eyes were an enchanting emerald green. He was wearing a striped shirt and blue jeans, and he was also wearing goggles on his head.

"Yep he sure is" Mello said watching the two boys, who both were mingling with each other come closer. As if taking Mello's and Light's staring as a signal to hurry up they were both suddenly by the table, the other boy's orders in their hands. And as Light noticed two slices of the chocolate cake he had seen earlier on L's plate.

"I see Matt, but you really should stop your habit" L said while placing Light's milkshake on the table.

"I'll stop mine when you stop yours" Matt said a playful smirk on his face. He then placed Mello's drink, a chocolate martini, on the table along with his crepe which had white and milk chocolate dribbled on it.

"I see you know each other" Light said a frown on his face, as he felt an emotion that he could not describe build up in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Light-sama/ Mello-sama that we did not tell you" L and Matt said at the same time, both of them bowing their heads.

"I told you to stop calling me Mello-sama" Mello spat his blue eyes becoming hard and cold.

Matt just bowed his head his emerald greens eyes suddenly becoming sad and disappointed.

"I'm sorry Mello-san, excuse me I shall be right back" Matt said before quickly walking away his hands in his pockets.

Mello just stared a Matt his eyes narrowing at his behavior, there was an unusual silence, before L spoke up.

"I'll just go with him" L said for once his face looking grim, as he left still holding his cake.

"What was that all about?" Light asked a wondering look on his face.

"You know Light I have no idea" Mello said before starting to eat his crepe.

* * *

Ok, that was chapter two, and I know it is shorter than chapter one, by like four hundered words, but this chapter is needed to push the story along.

Also how did you like it? Leave me a review and tell me. I know that favoriting is great, but I like to hear your guys opions on my story!

-From Kara-chan. :3


	3. Chapter 3: Guardian Secrets

Alright to everybody who read, reviewed, and favorited. Here it is, Chapter 3!

Thank you very much to all my reviewers, especially Lawli-chan.

Now the disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note.

I don't think you really need to know the parings again, but I'll put them up anyway: L x Light and Matt x Mello.

Note: For this chappie I will be including a flashback from the ending of the previous chapter.

* * *

_Recap from last chappie!_

__

"I see you know each other" Light said a frown on his face, as he felt an emotion that he could not describe build up in his stomach.

"I'm sorry Light-sama/ Mello-sama that we did not tell you" L and Matt said at the same time, both of them bowing their heads.

"I told you to stop calling me Mello-sama" Mello spat his blue eyes becoming hard and cold.

Matt just bowed his head his emerald greens eyes suddenly becoming sad and disappointed.

_"I'm sorry Mello-san, excuse me I shall be right back" Matt said before quickly walking away his hands in his pockets._

_"What was that all about?" Light asked a wondering look on his face._

_"You know Light I have no idea" Mello said before starting to eat his crepe._

* * *

Chapter 3: Guardian Secrets

Matt burst out the doors of Chocolata and walking calmly, even though his mind was in a pain, turned the corner. He kept walking a until he reached an alley, that was right behind the store. He stumbled into the alley with one hand on the wall and using, what seemed to him as the last of his strength, slid down the wall. He sat there on the cold dark floor and shut his eyes tight, as if trying to block something out. He wrapped his arms and wings around him, as if they were a shield that would protect him.

Even though he did this the only thing he could feel was pain. It was spreading all throughout his body, and Matt felt as if he couldn't breathe. It was almost as if the pain had sucked all of the air away from him, and was refusing to give it back. Matt however, knew how to deal with this situation, he shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a red lighter and began trying to light the cigarette.

It took him a couple of tries, but he soon had the cigarette lit and was now smoking. He slowly but surely felt his body calm down, he could breath again, and the pain slowly went away and was soon gone. He still kept his wings tightly wrapped around him though, making it as if he believed that he was in his own world.

He kept smoking and had just lit a second cigarette when he was slammed up against the brick wall of the Chocolata building, a hand at his throat. His cigarette had fallen out of his mouth and was now being crushed by a bare foot, L's foot to be exact.

"What do you think you're doing" L said and even though his face was unemotional Matt could feel the anger rolling off of him.

"L, you know…I mean what he said…I…I" Matt stuttered uncontrollably his eyes showed fear, anguish, and anxiety.

"Matt…" L said trailing off, sadness showing in his eyes as he let go of Matt. He brought his hand up and Matt thought that L was going to hit him and braced himself for the impact, that strangely never came. Just as he opened his eyes he was in a hug, L's wings wrapping around him.

Matt buried his head into L's chest as he hugged back. Feeling protected in L's warm grip.

"I'm sorry L, I just can't help it. I'm already addicted to it" Matt said gripping L tighter. L stood there not knowing what to say before retracting his wings and puttion on of his pale hands on Matt's shoulder.

"I know, we all have our way to stop the pain" L said, but before he had the chance to move his hand away, the back door to Chocolata burst open. A girl with white hair and blue eyes stood there staring at L and Matt.

"Uh...sorry for interuping your guys moment!" she said before speeding back inside of the store.

L stood there for a while digesting what the girl had said, before remembering that he and Matt were still in the alley and had left the people they were supposed to be guarding alone "Now come on" L said speaking up "I'm sure that Light-sama and Mello-sama are waiting for us." L finished his sentence and started to walk back to Chocolata.

"Yeah, thanks L, I'm sorry I know that you don't like it when people touch you" Matt said back to his original demeanor.

L didn't say anything, he just continued to walk back to the store.

With Light and Mello

"So, how's life been without Misa around for an hour?" Mello said taking a sip of his chocolate martini.

"It would've been great, except I had L around the entire time and he wouldn't stop asking all of these questions about me and my family" Light said while finishing to drink the rest of his milkshake.

"Well, Matt was pretty quiet all he did was play on his Gameboy. Just makes you wonder how long it's been since they were here" Mello said.

"What do you mean?" Light asked curious to find out more about his guardian.

"Well, from what Matt's told me apparently when they're ten years old they are sent out on their first job, and if they succeed they are allowed to be a guardian." Mello said finishing his chocolate martini and crepe.

"I see well, if they were both here before that means that the previous person they were guarding must have died" Light said leaning back on the booth chair.

"Yep, and look here they come" Mello said pointing to the two guardians that had entered the store.

"So did you guys have fun?" Light asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No Light-sama it was not fun at all, but everything is fine" L said bowing his head. His face had gone back to being emotionless again.

"Alright then, well I think it's time that L and I left, I'll see you later Mello" Light said waving to him.

"Right then see you later, and don't forget you still owe a chocolate bar" Mello said a grin on his face.

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't remember, but alright then just tell me which one you want and I'll get it for you" Light said before leaving the booth and walking out of Chocolata.

The second Light was outside he took in a huge gulp of the cold crisp winter air, and even though he felt the air burn his lungs he didn't care.

"So Light-sama where are we going next?" L asked turning his head so he was looking at Light from an angle.

"L we are going to my house, but only if you answer some of my questions and agree to some of my requests" Light said, his brown eyes narrowing.

"Very well then Light-sama what are your conditions and questions" L said his face unemotionally as ever.

"Alright, my first condition is enough with the sama, understand. Two, all of the guardians in our house eat at the same table than us so you have to eat with us. Finally my third condition is that if anyone calls or comes to the door and their name is Misa, tell her that I'm not here and that you my mom's guardian" Light said.

"Very well then, that all sounds fine, but if I am not permitted to call you Light-sama, I will call you Light-san" L said even though Light could tell that he was uncomfortable with the entire sitting at the same table as him and his family.

"Good, now onto my question; what happened to your previous person who you guarded?" Light asked and the minute he did he wished he hadn't. L's posture became rigid, his eyes became cold, and his wings became hunched as if he was about to take off in flight.

"I would prefer it, if you didn't mention that again" L said his voice was cold and harsh and it felt like a shot of freezing cold air had shot through Light.

"Right, I'll make sure not to" Light said nodding his head "Now come on I'm sure that my parents and little sister are dying to meet you."

"Very well then Light-san" L said his voice still sounded harsh, but it was not as cold as before.

They walked back to Light's house a silence took over the both of them, neither one of them really had anything to say and were just consumed with getting to Light's house.

"Well this is it" Light said stopping and looking up at his house. "So you ready?" he asked L who seemed to be carefully inspecting his house.

"Yes Light-san I'm as ready as I'll ever be, so please lead the way" L said pointing to the front door of Light's house.

Light started up the pathway to his house and put his hand on the door.

'Well L, you wanted to know about my family, now it's time to meet them' Light thought before turning the knob and opening the door.

* * *

Ok, what'd you think? Good? Bad? Weird? Write a review and tell me about it.

Alright, as you all know school is coming up. Awww. Anyway because I won't be able to update as much I am NOT going to update this story until I get ten reviews. That way once I get those reviews I will update once more and this story will have another chappie to add!

I'm not trying to be pushy, and I'm sorry if it seems that way, but since it's school it's going to take a while for me to write. This way it will either make my updating become longer or shorter in waiting time.

So that's all I have to say. And remember everyone DO THE HAPPY DANCE!!

-From Kara-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok what's up guys! If you're reading this you're probably really pissed at me, trust me I would be too, but still. Yeah this is kinda a permanent hiatus symbol/this story might be deleted soon.

Why?

Because not only have I fallen hopelessly in love I suffered tons of drama to go through it. That drama made me depressed to be frank anyway. After a somehow fairy tale ending, which ended up with me not commiting suicide, I've decided to go back to writing.

The unfortunate part of that is I've (and my girlfriend) become addicted to Zombieland. And not just any pairing but Columbus/Tallahassee. So if you haven't heard I'm now doing a 100 one-shot story for that section and I'm going to be coming out with a collab for the same section with the same paring.

Anyway! Thanks for sticking around for this story, maybe one day I'll update or take the whole story down, rewrite it, and then repost.

M'kay that's all I've got to say so thanks!


End file.
